Butterfly
by seeinglikeHeis
Summary: Angel Salvadore hates herself, but someone thinks she shouldn't. Shorty story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Whoever Will Listen,

_I feel like everyone stares at me. I know that it is crazy to think like this, but I can't help myself. Sometimes, I think I hear HIM. I know he isn't here, but sometimes his voice speaks in my head. He tells me that I am ugly._

Angel Salvadore sits in a high tree that is as far away from the mansion as it can get. Her classmates are somewhere around the mansion grounds, talking and enjoying the day. Angel can hear their voices, but she doesn't want to join them. Instead, she resents the sounds of their voices and wishes that they would all just go away.

_I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it here._

Angel writes angrily in her notebook. It is a gift from the the school. Everything she has now is from those that run the Institute . However, Angel believes that since she came to this mansion with nothing, she'll leave with nothing.

She doesn't know why she is here. She knows that she has nowhere else to go, but she can't understand why she is at this school. She has nothing in common with the kids or the people that run it.

They are all people from prominent or happy-go-lucky backgrounds. Angel is none of that and she has none of that. She doesn't know how to connect with these people.

She feels as if she can't paint herself into the picture, so she separtates herself from it. She tells herself that she doesn't want to be apart of this school. She could care less about the Xavier Institute or the vision that he had.

However, even though she is a girl gifted with wings, she has no real reason to fly away.

There is nowhere for her to go.

As much as she hates it here, it is the only place where she will be accepted.

Suddenly, her notebook flies out of her hands and drops downward. Angel is surprised and watches it as it lands into a beautiful blonde woman's hands. Angel sucks in her breath as she stares down at Emma Frost.

Angel can't stand Emma. Not with the way that she dresses or the way she carries herself. Angel knows that the telepathic woman is nothing but a cold-

"Bitch" Emma replies sweetly as she stares up at Angel.

Emma smiles at the dark skinned girl and dangles the notebook in her hands. She glances down at the words written across the page and decides to tease the younger girl.

"Dear Whoever Will Listen...," Emma says in a mocking voice.

She can't continue, because Angel angrily flies down and swoops infront of her. Angel stands with her hands on her hips and angrily stares at Emma.

"Give it back," She hisses dangerously.

Emma smiles and closes the notebook. She hands it to Angel and glances at the girl. Emma likes Angel, because she sees a lot of potential in the girl. She knows Angel's history and her past. It is filled with mental abuse. Emma found it hard for her to read Angel's mind, because it brought back her own painful memories.

Despite this, Emma was glad to see that Angel had something else in her mind as well.

Strength.

"Well, Angel Salvadore, I'm listening" Emma says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you ever feel like you didn't fit?" Angel asked Emma as they walked along the hallways of the mansion.

Emma Frost looked at Angel and smiled. "Yes," She answered, "I felt like that all of the time when I went to school. I didn't have powers then, I was just a ordinary girl with no talents. My father hated me, because he considered me to be plain".

Angel shook her head. "I felt like that, too. With my family. My dad...he wasn't my real dad, but I never really felt like I belonged with them. In school, it was the same way. I guess I'm afraid that it'll be the same here. It already is," She said.

Emma laughed as if she couldn't believe Angel was being serious. "You don't have to worry about fitting in here. Truthfully, I know that you don't care. You are just worried that your mutation will trap you here," Emma said.

Angel tried not to get angry at Emma's words. Angel wondered sometimes if the telepath was ever stumped by anything, but she knew that there was nothing that Emma Frost didn't know. IF there was, then it would shock Angel to hear about it. Angel had been under the White Queen's guidance for a week now, but she still couldn't get used to Emma's frightening talent of knowing just exactly how people felt or thought.

"I'm not going to be stuck here," Angel retorted. She knew that once she turned eighteen, she would find a way to make it in the world without anyone ever knowing that she was a mutant freak. She could hide her wings, and maybe go to New York City. She'd always dreamed of being a model. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard if she could just find a way to make sure no one ever discovered her secret.

"Angel, there is nothing wrong with having something that others don't," Emma said. "Believe it or not, but mutations are a gift...not a curse," Emma continued.

Just as she said that, the two women came across a room that had its door wide open. Angel saw a boy on the floor doing push ups. He was scrawny and had the appearance of a grotesque chicken. A silver baseball bat sat on the floor beside him.

"Not for him," Angel said after they had walked past the room, "He's cursed."

Angel thought about her own mutation. What would people think if they saw a girl with insect wings and the ability to spit acid? It wasn't something she was blessed to have. It was easy for mutants like Emma who had telepathy and could blend in with society to say that mutations were gifts. But what about those who's mutations made them actual freaks of nature instead of the next level of the human race?

"I don't care what you say," Angel said out loud, because she knew that Emma would hear her either way, "I am a freak".

They walked down the stairs of the mansion and made their way outside. A lot of Angel's peers were lingering around and couldn't help but watch as Angel trailed behind the White Queen. When they got outside, Emma turned to face Angel.

"I'd rather be you," Emma said.

Angel looked at Emma. She didn't believe anything that Emma Frost was saying. There was no way that Emma Frost would want to be a Afro-Latina with wings that resembled a bug's.

"I have the ability to read people's minds and a secondary physical mutation that turns my skin into diamond. But the one thing that I ever wanted to do, that I can't...is fly," Emma said.

Angel shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think too much of her wings. To her, they were ugly things that she wanted to hide. Of course, she used them every once in awhile, but what she really wanted was to wake up one morning and see that they had disappeared.

Angel believed that they could fall off. She had gotten them one night and had woken up with them on her back, so she didn't think it was silly to dream that they could leave the same way. Being a mutant wasn't something that Angel had dreamed or wanted. Sure, it might have been nice if she had Emma Frost's mutations. Although, Angel had to wonder what if felt like to be able to read the mind of the person that talked down to you constantly day in and day out. She couldn't imagine having discovered she was a telepath while living in her old home. Her old life.

"Fly," Emma said. She had heard everything that Angel had just thought, but she wanted Angel to see that her mutation was a gift. "You can fly anywhere. You can use those wings to go to New York City if you want to," She said.

Angel rolled her eyes. "So what?" She asked.

Emma crossed her arms and stared down at Angel. "Your mutation gave you exactly what you wanted...what you needed. You have the ability to leave," Emma explained, "That was what you needed at the time that you got it. Your mutation saved your life. Just like mine have saved my life. Your mutation is not something that you can get rid of".

Angel thought about her wings that were on her back. She didn't think of them as friends. Were they friends? Angel wasn't so sure.

She let her wings move a little. Then, without warning, she flew up in the air. She looked at the wooded area that surrounded the Institute. Angel's wings were where she fit.


End file.
